


Starlight

by jotunmai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Laketown, Master of Laketown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunmai/pseuds/jotunmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've never seen them in your life, barely heard about them ...</p><p>After another long day of work you finally got the chance to meet the two brothers Fíli & Kíli, savoring the starlit sky over Laketown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine spending the night stargazing with Fíli and Kíli, talking about everything and anything, and eventually falling asleep beside the two.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154904) by http://lotr-imagine-hobbit.tumblr.com/. 



> Yay - my first fanfiction I posted here! :)
> 
> Sry, I couldn't think of a better title ...
> 
> The imagination (which I found on Tumblr) inspired me to write this fic & I think it came out pretty good. Short but fun! :) Your feedback is mostly appreciated!

_Laketown._

This town was more than familiar to you - since you can think it was your home after all. Its fishy smell, the many mixed cultures & the eternal thin fog curtain which was hovering all over the town the whole long day. But it was beautiful in its very own way. Melancholic yet very interesting, particularly for the dwarves.

Still, it was a riddle to you how the Master could want them freely in his town because you were part of the few people in Laketown who've seen through this man's facade, only having a mind for his own interests & his wellbeing. So why would **he** offer them a warm bed  & plenty of food & wine? But the longer you thought about it the less important it has gotten, you were very excited to finally see them after all.

This evening you caught sight of some of them already & first you wondered if this really were dwarves or midgets but you didn't dare to ask so not to insult them. They were living in Laketown as well. But it didn't take you long to notice that one of them was full of heavy tattoos, another one in turn had an extremely bizarre nose, most of them seemed to be well-built under their clothes & so on ... It was a completely new experience to you. You've never seen a dwarf in your life, barely heard of them. There were several books about them but you also hardly paid them any attention. But now - now you saw them with your own eyes.

_How such a strong man could be so small ... ?_

It was getting dark already, a long day of pure work lay behind you & you slowly trotted your way to your house, only a few meters away. But before you even walked half of your short way, you quickly turned to the side where you heard faint laughing & talking coming from which almost sounded like whispering from the distance. Well, home can wait, you decided.

If these were dwarves you finally had the chance to get to know them not in between the daily hubbub of Laketown. Certainly dwarves are friendly & funny creatures, at least that was what you could tell when you saw them walking around & whistling nice melodies every now & then. On the other hand they didn't even think about bothering themselves with helping the people at work when they arrived here. Maybe fishing a little here & there but no serious work. You didn't care much about that - you just desperately wanted to talk at least to one dwarf in your life, ask them many questions & now it would be the time.

As soon as you reached a small, wooden jetty where the noises where coming from, your eyes began to glimmer when you saw two dwarves laying side by side, telling things you couldn't quite understand & watching ... the starry sky. It was going to look very beautiful this night, indeed. Slowly you sneaked forward, careful not to make any sound but it was quite difficult to keep the wood from creaking under your weight. You didn't even quite know why you tried to be silent but the aura around them both seemed so peaceful that you didn't want to disturb it. Suddenly, one of them propped himself up on his elbow & turned around to you. Your steps didn't went unnoticed.

"Oh, hello dear", it was the one with the braided beard who was talking to you with a hint of a smile. "I didn't expect any visitors this night, did you Fíli", this time the other dwarf was talking. He looked different than the other one. His hair was simple & his beard quite short. But nonetheless he looked as friendly as the other one. What was his name again?

The dark haired one quickly was on his feet & walked up to you. A warm looking hand was offered to you as he said, "Kíli, nice to meet you! And you are ... ?"

"(Y/n)", you quickly said as you took his hand, his grip on it a little bit too firm you thought but it was bearable. "Beautiful", you heard Fíli murmur from the end of the jetty as he laid down again, gazing up to the stars. "The skies are adorable this night", Kíli said as he leaded you to the place where he was sitting before. "Would you like to join us? We could get to know each other."

"It would be a honor", you said, showing your warmest smile as Kíli leaded you towards the other dwarf & you sat down between them. You tried to imitate them in their positions, your legs outstretched & your arms crossed behing your head. They barely knew you a minute but acted like you were a good known friend to them. No questions from their side, they just wanted you to join them & it felt great.

"Do you see this one", the light-haired dwarf quietly asked after some time as he raised his arm to the skies but you couldn't really tell what he meant.

"Yeah, it's the sagittarius, a majestic creature I must admit. Have you even seen one", Kíli asked as he turned his head to your side. For a moment you were rummaging through your thoughts. "No, not really. It's a wonder to me already to see two dwarves at once." Fíli gave an unheard snort of amusement as he finished Kíli's thoughts. "You don't want to meet them at all. As majestic as they are as fierce is their temper. Really skilled with bow & arrow though." "Oh, I didn't know about this", you said.

"But we don't want to talk about the sagittarius the whole night. Look at this one! My personal favorite to be honest", & you saw the constellation Kíli was pointing at which looked like a giant skane at the first sight. "A worm", Fíli asked, not trying to hide confusion. "What's so interesting about it?"

"Not a worm! It's the River Eridanus", the dark-haired dwarf said. "I don't know. When I look at it, it gives me the feeling of pure endlessness. Like there's nothing behind it, no stars around it. A giant river snake elegantly slithering in a place of nothingness. It just looks so peaceful." You couldn't quite share the feelings which Kíli had but it made sense to you after a while.

You noticed that the jetty was quite narrow. If you spread your limbs a little further the two besides you probably would have fallen off & into the ice water. You could feel Fíli fishing something out of his pocket, a small telescope which he offered to you. With a faintly spoken "Thank you" you took it & gazed up to the stars again. "I wonder what your favorite constellation is, (Y/n)", Kíli silently spoke, one of his hands now fubmling with a strand of his hair.

"Oh, to be honest ...", you made a short break. "I don't have one." They both gave you a questioning look but didn't interrupt you.

"I think that each star is - no matter how small it is or how weak its light is - unique & utterly beautiful. I especially admire how many different kinds of them you can see through the night. Blue light, yellow light, white light, ... it's just so magical to look at. When I was a child I used to watch them every night before sleep."

You couldn't help but while you began to develope funny stories with the dwarves, the thought that the rest of the night was gonna be great didn't leave your mind. All of a sudden you really began to like these both. But it didn't take you long to slowly drift off to sleep, savoring the precious time you spent with your new friends.

The many questions you had for them could wait until tomorrow ...

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/n) = Your name


End file.
